Always
by YaKkOxXxXAkKo
Summary: Just a little Jantauri fic for you guys. I just randomly wrote it and decided to finish it. Rated K, cuz this fic is completely clean. Hope you all enjoy!


**OMG! I finally wrote something! The apocolapse is coming! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Anywayz, enjoy.**

I see darkness, feeling nothing but the cold. I then could see it happening, but how I could was a mystery to me. There he was, Antauri as his old self I saw him there, but he was in the air, flying somewhere. But where was I? I saw him travel down to the Pit of Doom, but Skeleton King was there, his ship too. And there was Mandarin and Chiro fighting. From what it looked like, Chiro was losing. Skeleton King picked him up, saying he would "feed him to the dark one" or something like that. What was going on? Antauri intercepted him, grabbing Skeleton King's staff, hitting Mandarin with it, then throwing it into this ball of purple energy. What the-? A small battle was taking place, but I couldn't stand to watch. I didn't want to see Antauri get hurt. I heard Skeleton King scream. I looked over just in time, to see him falling over the edge. I came up to Antauri and smiled at him, and was it just me, or did he smile back? Then he screamed. Mandarin stabbed him in the back of the head. As he screamed I nearly fainted, scared half to death. Thankfully Chiro retaliated, this time he defeated Mandarin, cutting off one of Mandarin's arms in the process. Then Antauri…he spoke. He said the Dark One egg had to be sealed. What did that mean? Then a blast as Chiro was knocked towards the edge, almost falling off. I nearly screamed again, for Skeleton King was now attached to the Dark One, from his head. Dear God… He turned to Antauri and screamed in his direction. Antauri… Chiro managed to get over Antauri in hopes of protecting him, but was blown back by a mighty blast, his uniform ripping. "Antauri…I failed you…" Was all he could say. No…this can't be happening! Skeleton King prepared another blast, but was brought down from his cord by…the Super Robot's foot! It was barely moving, but functioning nonetheless. The team came out a gigantic hole in the Super Robot's chest. What happened there? What was going on? Skeleton King shot a blast of energy from his eyes, hitting the rest of the team and caught the robot by the leg, forcing it to the ground. The ground started shaking, cracking, and crumbling as the Dark One was trying to break free. "No!" I heard Chiro scream. I turned around, but I truly wish I hadn't. Anaturi was falling over the edge, almost as if he wanted to die. What the heck was he thinking? We all ran to the edge, seeing him disappear in a single flash of green, power primate light. I looked at my hands. They started glowing green as a deafening scream was heard, the scream of the power primate. I screamed burying my face in my hands. And then-

I woke up.

I was still screaming with the memories from my nightmare still very much intact. I was sweating furiously and breathing deeply. I sat up in bed and looked over at my sisters, who didn't seem to have been awakened by my screams. Then a flash of light occurred as the door opened. Anaturi stood there, his metallic body shining in the light. I ran to him and embraced him, crying into his chest. He held me close, rubbing my back and trying to tell me that whatever happened was a dream. More like a nightmare. After a few minutes I calmed down, rocking gently in his hug. He asked me if I would like to sleep in his room tonight, in case the nightmare reoccurs. I know I would be teased in the morning, but I said yes. He gently picked me up and brought me to his room, never once ending our hug. In our embrace he laid down in his bed, allowing me to lie next to him. I cuddled close to him, feeling the warmth of his robotic body. I fell asleep in his arms, trying to dream happy dreams and think happy thoughts, but I knew that no matter how scary a dream, or dream come true, I knew Antauri would always be there.

Always…

**I hope you enjoyed this little short story, and know that the second chapter to The Call of the Wolf Will be updated as soon as I can get it done. Sorry for teh wait, but I hope you enjoyed it. **

**R&R PLZZZZZZZZZZZ!**


End file.
